Kachuu Kachuu no Mi
The Kachuu Kachuu no Mi is a logia type devil fruit that allows the user to become a Vortex. It was eaten by Seth Darken of The Mayhem Pirates 'Strengths/Weaknesses' The main strength of the fruit is that the user gains the ability to become a living Vortex. This means that the user gains the ability to warp space around him. Seth uses this ability to remove gravity and increase his power. This is not to be confused with a black hole which has infinite space and has strong enough gravity to pull in light. This fruit gives the user the ability to become a warp hole and create and manipulate warp holes. Warp holes are vortexes in space that have two different holes in two different parts of space. This is similar to a black hole because it sucks in matter. The matter sucked in a one warp hole is teleported and released at the other hole which can be up to light years away. The user becomes intangible because of this. Any attack or missile aimed at the user would be absorbed and released wherever the user wants. An example of this is when Seth was challenged by marines. He displayed his power by creating a massive warp hole that sucked in several marines, then creating another warp hole 2000 feet up in the air and dropping all the marines out of that hole. The user can also warp himself anywhere he wants at the speed of light. This fruit is so powerful the user can travel to space and back and warp the air with him. If this fruit is ever used with the Kara Kara no Mi the power becomes extremely strong. The major weakness of this fruit is the inability to store objects inside him. All objects that have been sucked in would have to be released quickly or the objects would collide within him. The user cannot warp energy and can be hit by energy. To warp an object he must have an overall idea of where the second warp hole is. The fruit is affected by the standard devil fruit weaknesses. 'Usage' Seth uses the fruit's powers to cause mass destruction and to teleport. Seth uses these powers all the time and hss created several techniques with this to make it stronger. He is near mastery of this devil fruit and has incredible power. 'Techniques' Warp- Seth warps space to teleport to another location. Warp Hole - Seth warps space to create two warpholes in two different, possibly very far away, locations. The size can vary a lot depending on the object Seth wants to travel. Anything that falls or goes into the warphole will come out of the other one. Each warphole has a spatial pull, the force of the pull depends on the size of the warphole. Seth has created several techniques using warp holes. Warphole Payback If a projectile is aimed at Seth, bullets, arrows, cannonballs etc, then he creates a warphole in front of him that it goes inside. Imediately after he creates the second warphole above or behind the attacker. Because warpholes transport objects the projectile will emerge from the second warp hole with all of its momentum and hit the attacker with the same force as it would have hit Seth. Seth uses this often to defeat marines easily Warphole Freefall Seth creates a warphole under a object so it falls into it. Normally Seth does this to houses or ships but has been used on people. Anyway, the object falls in and emerges from a second warphole 150 feet up in the air. The object builds up momentum as it falls then crashes on the attacker. Seth used this on a marine base. It fell out the sky into the ocean. Warphole Volley Seth creates hundreds of warpholes in the same area. Then he shoots a bullet into one making it fly through them and them and into the next one constantly. He can do this with humans. Warphole Surprise Seth creates a warphole behind a door or an entrance. If anyone walks into the building they go straight into the warphole Vortex Warp Seth becomes a Vortex causing all matter in the area to be sucked into him. He warps himself into space and releases it all. Spatial Collapse Seth creates two warpholes and slams them into each other causing an infinite spatial loop and seriously damaging space in that area. Gravity stops, the tide stops, a constant and powerful pull sucks matter towards it and when it enters it is lost forever. Vortex Infintium One of Seth's most powerful techiniques. Seth becomes a vortex and increases the power to incredible levels. This is powerful enough to warp space drastically to Seth's will. He can make massive cliffs collapse or cause earthquakes with a wave of his hand. He can suck in all matter anywhere near into him and into either the ocean or impel down. This form is similar to Luffy's gear second. The only flaw in this state is warping space can have disastrous consequences since space isn't meant to be controlled. Seth made many spatial warp techniques in this form. Space Torrent Seth clenches his fists then punches the air in front of him. Space warps in front of him then is sent forward insanely quickly. The space becomes extremely hard and accelerates even more. The space hits whatever Seth aimed it at. There is one side effect. Because Seth moved space too quickly for it to adjust a spacial rip or black hole may form. Normally it is too small to be stable but sometimes it can stabilise. A spatial rip could permanently damage space in that area and could cause mini supernova-like explosions. Spatial Twist Seth turns his hand into a vortex and space warps and spirals round it. He turns quickly and twists his hand as he does so causing a spinning whip of space to fly out. Spatial Whip Seth turns his hand into a vortex causing space to warp and spiral around his hand. He turns arouns quickly whipping space around with it and turning it in whip of warping space. Spatial Impact Seth warps behind his opponent and turns his foot into a vortex. He increases its energy and size before kicking his opponent. As well as hitting them, the warping space around his foot flys forward as well hitting his opponent. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Matarrok